


into the silent land

by Irusu



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé Amidala, pensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the silent land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalcolmInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmInSpace/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Title from Christina Rossetti, "[Remember](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/remember)".


End file.
